Good Bye My Friend
by futureauthor62
Summary: Something terrible has happened and everyone needs to band together to get through it. Is it possible, when they were all so close? Was a one-shot, turned into a story because my friend wanted more. So, she got more. And it's very theraputic anyway.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In Memory of Gregory Clay Conover (less commonly known as Gregory Jon Lobdell). Today, 7/1, marks the two year anniversary of his death. RIP cousin. Another tear jerker from me, guys. Ready?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. We should all know this by now.

**Good Bye My Friend**

Bella was sitting in her room, planning out what she was going to do for the summer. Who was she going to hang out with? What was she going to do? Would this be the summer she finally got a job? Maybe her permit? So many things, so little time!

The phone rang downstairs and she heard Charlie's rough voice answer on the third ring.  
"Hello?... Hey. ... What?... Is he okay?... Okay. Thanks for calling." She then heard him coming up the stairs and knock on her door.  
"Come in." she said, not looking up from her notebook of plans.  
"Bells, bad news." This caught her attention. She looked up.  
"What is it?"  
"Jasper was in an accident. He didn't make it." Her world came crashing down around her. She began looking around frantically for her cell phone.  
"Edward, I have to call Edward."  
"Bells, you don't know who was in the car with him." That stopped her dead in her tracks. Here she was, stranded, without knowing what was going on outside the walls of her house, and not knowing who else might be hurt, or worse, dead. Charlie walked out of the room and Bella sat down on the bed, thinking. She got a text through on her phone, and it vibrated in her hand. She flipped it open quickly and looked at who it was from. Edward. She let out a gust of air in relief.

**From: Edward**

B, plz tell me u r safe! ~E

She hit reply and began a text back to him.

_**E, I'm safe. thx 4 the worry. I'm glad ur safe 2. Evry1 else? ~B**_

And so it went for a few more minutes. Until finally, she got this text:

**B, come 2 my place. We're all meeting. ~E**

She grabbed her coat, cell phone, and keys and rushed down the stairs.  
"Dad, everyone is okay. We're all meeting over at Edward's place. I'll call you later."  
"Okay, Bella. Be safe. I love you."  
"Love you too."

She ran out to her truck and started it. She pushed it to go as fast as it could so she could get to everyone sooner. Edward's house was only a fifteen minute drive away, but Bella wanted to get there as soon as possible.

As soon as she pulled up in his driveway, she cut the engine and hopped out. Edward was outside by the door. He had heard her coming. She rushed into his arms, and hugged him tightly.  
"Edward! I'm so glad you're safe."  
"Come on inside, Bella. Emmett and Alice are inside. Rose isn't coming."  
"Rose! I should call her! I mean, after all, she is my family." Bella hit the speed dial number for Rosalie and let it ring. Rose didn't answer. Bella let it go to voicemail.  
"Hey, Rose. It's just me. I just wanted to talk to you and try to sort things out with this whole mess. I guess you don't want to talk to anyone right now. I understand. Well, bye for now, cousin. I love you."

Bella hung up her cell phone, tucked it in her pocket, and followed Edward into the living room where Edward's brother, Emmett, sister, Alice, and parents, Carlisle and Esme, were all sitting. Bella smiled a tiny smile at them and sat down on the couch. As she sat there in the dead silent room, it began to sink in with her. Her cousin was dead. Gone forever. Never coming back. Never again would he be there to comfort her. Never again would he be there to help her with her small insignificant problems. Never again would she hear his voice, or see his face. Her breathing became more shallow and forced. Carlisle was at her side instantly.  
"Bella?" She had lost herself to the real world. All she knew at the moment was Jasper was gone. "She's going into shock. Emmett. Go get a brown bag, please. She's going to start hyperventilating."

Emmett got up and quickly went into the kitchen to grab a brown paper bag out of the cabinet. Carlisle wadded it up properly and held it out for Bella to take. She didn't take it. She didn't know it was there. All she knew was,  
"Carlisle..... can't...... breath..... Jasper..... dead." She passed out. Carlisle caught her before she could slump onto the floor. He leaned her against him with a calm look on his face.  
"She'll come around in a minute. She's okay. Physically. Alice, why don't you go call Charlie. Tell him Bella will be staying the night."  
"Okay." Alice left the room, and seconds later, Bella came around again.  
"W-what happened?" she asked, confused.  
"You passed out, Bella. It's okay." Carlisle comforted.

In the morning, Bella got a text from Rosalie.

**From: Rose.**

B, thx 4 the voicemail. ily. calling hrs. day after 2morro. funeral sat. 3, R.

She quickly text back,

_**R, u r welcome. thnx 4 update. ily cuz. ~B**_

She showed the text to Alice, whose room she was currently in. Alice nodded and took out her phone. She typed something out and then put her phone away. Bella gave her a questioning look.  
"Letting Edward, Emmett, Mom and Dad know."

Bella went home later that afternoon and went straight to her room. She didn't come out again until friday morning when it was nearly time to leave for the calling hours. She dressed appropriately and made her way to the truck. She got in and started driving when she realized.... she didn't know where she was going. She picked up her cell and called the first person that came to her mind.  
"Hello?" came his voice.  
"I don't know where I'm going."  
"Come over, Bella. You can ride with us. Or, you can follow us. Whichever you prefer." Bella hung up without another word and pushed the car to go faster to get to Edward's house. She finally saw the driveway and went right into it without slowing down. She cut the engine and climbed out of the truck. She did not go inside, however. She made her way over to Edward's volvo and climbed in the passenger's seat, closing the door and waiting for everyone to come out of the house.

Finally, Edward came out of the house and got in the volvo. He got into the driver's seat and closed the door quietly.  
"Everyone else will be out in just a minute," he told her. She just nodded. "You okay?" he asked her. She didn't answer. Was she okay? Not even she knew the answer to that. "Bella, look at me." She hesitated for a minute before looking up at him slightly. "You'll be okay. I promise. You are my best friend. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
"I miss him, Edward. I still can't believe he's gone! He didn't deserve this."  
"You're absolutely right. He didn't deserve it."  
"He was only 19. He was too young for something this terrible to happen to him. He was too good of a person."  
"I know, Bella. But, life isn't fair. Sometimes things like this happen. He was like a brother to me. I miss him too." Bella fell silent again and stared out at her knees. She pulled her feet up into the seat with her.

"Bella, come here." Edward said. She didn't move. He sighed, got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened her door, gently pulled her from the car, and sat down in her seat, bringing her back down to sit in his lap. "Bella," he muttered gently into her ear, "It's okay to show when you are upset. You don't have to hide it." She put her face into the crook of his neck and tried to choke back everything she was feeling. She let one small sob escape her, and let a few tears roll down her face before she pushed everything away. She didn't want to deal with it right now. She wanted to be as strong as she could the next two days.

When they arrived at the funeral home, Edward and Bella walked in together, and Bella walked up to her slightly younger, other cousin, Rosalie. Rosalie was currently 13. Bella and Edward were 16.

They talked for a few minutes before Bella and Edward walked into the room to see Jasper for the last time. As Bella stood there, tears began pouring down her face, against her will and her body shook. Edward wrapped his arms around her and just held her there. Someone walked into the room, but neither of them realized it until the person spoke.  
"Edward, you need to get her out of here. She needs to grieve in private. Take her back to the house, and we'll be along in a while, okay?" Carlisle spoke. Edward nodded and guided Bella out of the building and back into the volvo.

They went back to the house and Edward carried Bella inside the house and up three flights of stairs to his room.  
"Is there anything you need, Bella?" She shook her head. "Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Again, Bella shook her head. She lay down on his bed and burried herself under his blankets while hiding her face in his pillow. He sat on the bed with her, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to let himself grieve, for fear of hurting her further.

About an hour or two later, Bella fell asleep and Edward found it appropriate to let his emotions go. He curled up in the corner in his room and buried his head in his knees. It was just started to sink in fully since they had seen the body. His best friend, his brother, was dead. Shit.

He wasn't quite sure when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up in the morning, he was wrapped in a blanket with his head leaning against something hard, but soft. He looked down. Bella was laying against him, sleeping. He had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep and, she must have put the blanket around them. He didn't want to move. He was just closing his eyes to go back to sleep when his bedroom door was opened. Edward kept his eyes closed. He was silently willing for this to be a dream and for today not to happen. Whoever had walked in now put a hand on his cheek.

"Edward, it's time to wake up. We have to get ready." Edward opened his eyes unwillingly and sat up a little straighter. He then shook Bella awake. She sat up groggily.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"We have to get up. We need to start getting ready soon." She nodded solemnly and stood.  
"I have to go see Alice. I have nothing to wear." She left the room and Edward quickly got dressed.

The day flew quickly by and finally it was over! Bella spent the rest of the following week with the Cullens, and trying to recover from the serious blow she had been dealt. This would take a long time to heal. She didn't know how long, but she hoped not TOO long.


	2. Chapter 2 extremely short

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter, but, I decided that I had really left you hanging and hadn't finished the story. There was more that I needed to explain. Also, I am considering writing more chapters in different people's point of view's. If you want that, let me know, otherwise, it probably won't happen**.

It was a few months later. School had started again, and talk was just starting to get around about what had happened the night Jasper had died. There were two stories that Bella had heard.

One went, James, the guy driving, and Jasper had been drinking and Jasper, being smart, climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and threw the keys into the driver seat. Then James had climbed into the truck and started it. They argued for a little while and James just started driving, at which point Jasper could not argue it.

Near home, James had swerved for some unknown reason and hit the guard rail. This had caused the truck to flip and kill Jasper.

The other story, was that Jasper's puppy, Buddy, who had been in the truck with them at the time, had fallen and Jasper could not get to him. James bent down trying to pick the puppy up when he hit the guard rail.

A few things were clear. One, they had hit the guard rail and flipped over. There was proof of that. Two, Jasper had died on impact. His neck was broken. Three, James had lived and was now facing jail time. How much time, no one knew. And, four, the puppy had survived.

It still amazed Bella and made her wonder. How could a six week old, defenseless puppy survive a crash like that, when Jasper had not been able to do the same.

Edward and herself stuck together a lot through the school year. They needed each other. They were a support system of their own kind. Through the whole school year, as they recovered, they would meet in the hallways in between class, and they would sit together at lunch and just talk. They hardly ate lunch in school anymore.

They had both reduced themselves to eating one meal a day. But, it was better than during the summer after it happened, when someone would very nearly have to drag them into the kitchen and force feed them.

Throughout the entire year, Bella had some issues, minor, but issues all the same. But, since the summer, any little thing would set her off, or upset her more than it should. Not at all the way she had imagined spending her senior year.

It was wearing her out. Mentally and physically. She was sleeping more and more. She usually slept during lunch, then went back to the Cullen's after school. There, Edward, Bella and Alice would work on their homework together and then Bella would fall asleep on the couch. Carlisle usually woke her when he got home from work. From there, she drove home, made dinner for Charlie and herself and went back to sleep.

Edward had suggested once that Bella should go talk to the school psychologist. She said okay, but she wasn't ready yet. It took her two months to even think about being ready to talk to her. When she finally said okay, Edward went with her and they both talked.

After that, the rest of the year seemed to pass by okay. There was nothing major that occured. Until the last day of school.

On the last day of school, the whole senior class gathered together in the local park for the morning to hang out for the last time. It was supervised, of course, by a few of the teachers from the school. Then they went back to the school to sitin the auditorium for the afternoon with the rest of the high school at this activity put on by student council, known as moving up day, or in short, MUD. Alice got up on stage in the middle and sang a song that she dedicated to Jasper, causing both Bella and Edward to breakdown and have to leave the auditorium.

Carlisle, who had been there because one parent of each other seniors had been invited to attend, followed them out of the auditorium and into the hallway. He found Edward with his arms around Bella, holding on to her as if his life depended on it. They were both crying.

"You guys okay?" he asked, softly. Neither of them replied. He waited patiently for them to calm down. Bella was the first. She whispered in Edward's ear. "Thank you. I'm going to go back in there," she told him. He nodded his head and she went back into the auditorium. As soon as she disappeared, he broke into a fresh wave of sobs. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward before Edward could collapse on the ground.  
"Edward, son. It's okay. Just let it out."  
"Why does it still hurt so much, Carlisle?"  
"Because he was your best friend. You were like brothers. And, you never got the chance to grieve properly. You were always too worried about Bella."

Things did eventually get better for the two, but they will always remember Jasper Hale. In their hearts and minds forever.

A/N: Please remember to tell me if you want more chapters from other people's POVs, otherwise this story is done. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, one person reviewed and wanted more, so LilMsSugarRush, thanks sweety. This chapter is for you because you asked for it. I really hope people do start reviewing, because for this story, it means more to me than for any other story I have written.  
subnote: There are prayers in this chapter, so if you are not a religious person, feel free to skip it. It is just for the funeral. I am not a religious person, but I felt these were necessary as it is proper.**_****

APOV- From the day it happened until the funeral

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen, just getting ready to eat an early dinner when Edward's cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and answered it quickly. I could hear someone on the other line and it sounded like she was screaming, or crying. I couldn't tell which. I was a little worried.

"Rose, slow down. I can't understand you.....Is he okay?" I was really worried now. It was Rose, she was crying, and something was wrong with someone. I stared at Edward, waiting to hear what was up.

"He is? O-okay, Rose. T-thank you." he hung up the phone and opened it back up immediately. He began a text to someone. When he was done, he closed it phone and ran his hand through his hair. Something was really wrong. Edward almost never looked this stressed out about anything.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked my brother.  
"Jasper's dead. I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me, please." He got up from the table and went up the stairs. A few minutes later, loud music could be heard coming from his room.

That's when it hit me. Jazzy was dead.  
"Excuse me." I whispered before getting up from the table and walking to my own room. I buried myself under the covers and hid my face in my pillow.

After a good half hour, someone came into my room and sat down on the bed. I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't care. They began to rub my back soothingly. It was a large hand. It was either Carlisle, Edward or Emmett.

"Ali. It'll be okay. He's in a better place. Whatever pain he may have had is no longer there." Again, I did not reply to Emmett. "Hey, listen, Ali, Edward wanted me to tell you that Bella is coming over. So, come downstairs if you want to see her."  
"I'll be down in a minute." I whispered.  
"Come on, sister. Get on my back. I'll carry you down there." I giggled and slowly came out from my shelter. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach. He stood up and started walking down the stairs.

He plopped me on the couch and went to sit on one of the love seats. Edward joined him on that couch when he walked in with Bella. Mom and Dad were on the other love seat, and the recliner remained empty. Bella sat down next to me.

Suddenly, as if a tons of bricks had hit her at once, Bella began to breathe very shallow. Dad came over to sit by her quickly. He asked Emmett to go get a brown paper bag. Bella passed out. I was shocked. Had the news just hit her? Dad then asked me to go call Charlie. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" came Charlie's voice on the other line.  
"Hey, Charlie. It's Alice."  
"Oh. Hey, sweety."  
"Would it be okay if Bella spent the night here at my house? She kind of hyperventilated and passed out. Dad just wants to keep an eye on her."  
"Yeah, Alice. Of course. Just tell her I love her."  
"Thank you, Charlie."  
"Try to have a good night, Alice. Take care of my Bella for me."  
"Will do, sir. Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back out into the living room, just as I heard Bella mumble, "W-What happened?" I listened as Dad told her that she passed out and it was okay.

Bella and I went back into my room and just sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes, we heard Edward playing his piano and decided to go over to his room and listen. He smiled at

us as we entered and motioned for us to make ourselves comfortable on his bed while he played.

After he was done, we just sat and talked for who knows how long. Then we went to my room to go to bed.

In the morning, I awoke to Bella's ringtone on her cell phone, which signaled that she had a text. She opened her phone and read the message. She typed something back quickly and then showed the text to me.

**From: Rose.**

B, thx 4 the voicemail. ily. calling hrs. day after 2morro. funeral sat. 3, R.

I made a mental note of the message and took my own phone out. I typed the following:

_**Edward, Emmett, Mom and Dad: Calling hours day after tomorrow, funeral saturday. We just got up. Be downstairs in a bit. ~A**_

I hit send and then put my phone down. Bella gave me a questioning look.  
"Letting Edward, Emmett, Mom and Dad know." I told her. She nodded in understanding and looked around silently, awkwardly.  
"Are you hungry, Bella? We should go down and have breakfast."  
"No. I'm not hungry yet. I should be heading home soon. I want to get back to Charlie."  
"Are you sure you can't stay for a little while longer? I don't have to go to work until two."  
"No. I should go. Thanks for letting me stay last night though."  
"Of course, sweety. If you need anything, call or text me, okay?"  
"I will. Thanks."

I walked downstairs with Bella and watched as she left my driveway. Then I went into the kitchen where I joined my family for breakfast.  
"Was that Bella leaving?" asked Mom.  
"Yeah. She said she wanted to go and get back to Charlie."  
"She wasn't hungry for breakfast?"  
"I asked her, and she said no, she wasn't."  
"Just leave her alone for a little while. Don't pester her with texts and things. She'll be okay." Dad commented. I nodded.

A few days later, the viewing came. We spent all morning getting ready. Noon rolled around and it was nearly time to go. As we were gathering in the livingroom, Edward's cell phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, answering it. He paused for a moment to listen. "Come over, Bella. You can ride with us. Or, you can follow us. Whichever you prefer." He said to her. Then he hung up his phone. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as we waited for Bella to arrive. Finally we heard her truck enter the driveway and the engine cut. We waited, but Bella never came inside.

After a few minutes, Edward spoke.  
"I'll go check on her." He got up and walked out the door.  
"Let's give them a few minutes, and then we'll go out." Dad spoke.

We waited for about ten minutes before walking out the door. We walked past the volvo, making our way to the mercedes. Edward was sitting in it with Bella in his lap in the passenger's seat. She had her face buried and he was just holding her. They really were the two best friends I had ever seen in my life. Nothing ever came in the way of them, and they were always there for each other. Especially in a time like this.

Edward nodded to acknowledge that he had seen us come out. He opened the door, picked Bella up out of the car and sat her down in the seat after he climbed out. He went around to the other side of the car and climbed in the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway behind us.

I zoned out for the rest of the ride, until Emmett shook my shoulder gently and told me that we had arrived. We were early. One of the first people here. I went inside for a minute to see him and say my final good bye.

"Jasper, life is never going to be the same without you. For anyone who knew you. You were a hero to so many. An idol. You always helped everyone with their issues. Big or small. You were so protective over those you loved and cared about most. Especially Bella. She's really never going to be the same without you. And Rose, too. They are going to hurt for a long time. We all will. I hope you are happy now, and are in a better place, where there is no pain. I love you, big brother. I miss you so much." I whispered, while kneeling on the step next to the casket which held his body.

When I was done saying what I had to say, hoping that he'd heard it all, I stood up from the step I was on and walked away. I went back to the doors to see if anyone else had arrived. A lot of people were here now. The building was full of people and there were even more outside.

I went outside into the warm air and looked around. I couldn't see from inside how truely massive the crowd was that had built. But, now that I was outside, I was shocked at how many people were here. I saw a few people from school and went over to talk with them.

After a few minutes, I noticed the door of the building open again and Bella and Edward walked through it. Edward had his arms wrapped protectively around Bella and he was guiding her to the car. They were leaving. The reality of it all must have hit Bella and she lost control of everything. I watched as Edward sat her down in the car and then went to the driver's side quickly. He started the engine and pulled out of the lot quickly, but as safely as possible with so many people here. Once he got onto the main road, he took off.

That event left me wondering. I wandered back inside the building to find Dad. I ran into (literally) Rose on the way.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" I started. Then I realized who it was I had bumped into. "Oh! Hey, Rose. Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
"It's okay, Ali. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me, and I know it would mean a lot to him too." I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled at her kindly, and hugged her. She hugged me back, smiled, and then walked away to talk to someone else.

I looked around a little bit more, and spotted Dad standing in a far off corner talking to someone. I couldn't tell who it was from this angle, because their back was to me, but it was a man. I could tell that much. I walked over to Dad and stood quietly. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I smiled at him.  
"Hi, Daddy." I mouthed to him. I hardly called him that anymore. But, sometimes it was nice. I looked to the man that Dad had been talking to. It was Charlie.  
"Hey, Alice. How are you holding up?" he asked me, after a moment's silence.  
"I'm doing okay."  
"That's good." I nodded at him.  
"So, what can I help you with, Ali?" Dad asked.  
"Oh. I just saw Edward and Bella leave in a hurry. I was going to ask you if you knew why."  
"Yeah. I told them they should leave. Bella needed to grieve in peace. She didn't need all these people around her who, thinking they were trying to help, would probably only make it worse."  
"Oh. Okay. Well, see you later, Daddy."  
"Ali? We're going to be leaving in about 20 minutes, okay, baby? So, if you have anything to say to anyone, I suggest you do it now. And, if you see Em, let him know, please?"  
"Okay."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." I walked away from my father and went to go find Emmett.

We all met back at the Mercedes and drove back to the house.

When I walked into the house, I went straight up to my room and lay down on my bed. I tried hard to ignore the strangled sobs I heard coming from Edward's room. At first, I thought it was Bella, but upon futher inspection and straining of my ears, I found it was Edward. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I lay there quietly and soon fell asleep.

In the morning, I was gently awoke by Mom shaking my shoulder.  
"Hmm?" I mumbled.  
"Alice, come on, sweety. Time to get up."  
"Okay, Mom. I'm up."  
"I'm going to go wake Edward and Bella up, okay?"  
"Send Bella to me. I know she has nothing to wear. I'll find something for her."  
"Alright, sweety. Come downstairs in a little while for a quick breakfast."  
"I will."  
"Okay."

I got up and got dressed into my outfit and sat on my bed, waiting for Bella to come into my room. I already knew the outfit I was going to give her. I picked it out of my closet and layed it on the bed next to me.

Bella walked in a minute later and looked around awkwardly. I smiled warmly at her.  
"Here, Bella. I took this out for you to wear today." She smiled and took it gently from me.  
"Thanks, Alice."  
"Of course, Bella. Do you want me to put any make-up on you or anything?"  
"I don't know, Alice. I'm not in a caring mood right now. I'm not sure which would be.....more..... respectful." She finished, muttering at the end.

"Go into my bathroom and get dressed. We'll worry about that in a few minutes, okay?" Bella nodded her head and went into my bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later and I looked her over quickly. I decided she should put on a little eyeliner, but nothing else. So, I look her into the bathroom and applied it on her. I made her use my waterproof kind. I knew it would last longer that way.

After she was done and ready, I applied my own make-up, and we went downstairs together. We struck up a nice conversation, of which Bella decided to exlude herself. She did not talk for the rest of the morning.

We took the same cars as yesterday, and headed back over to the funeral home. We all hung out here for a little while, saying our final good-bye's to Jasper. Again, Bella did not say a word the entire time we were there. Her father showed up about ten minutes after us, and she followed him around like a lost puppy. She did not leave his side.

When it was time for us to all go up to the church, we all piled into our cars, except for Charlie, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Mr. Hale, and a cousin of Bella and Jasper's that I had only met once before. I think is name was Marcus or something like that. They were the pallbearers.

Esme and I rode in the Mercedes. Bella climbed into the cruiser to wait for her father. We waited for the boys to put Jasper in the hearse. When he was in, Carlisle and Emmett climbed into the Mercedes with us and Edward got into the volvo.

We went up to the church in the precession.

We got out of the cars, and went inside the church. We all sat down in the pews and waited for the priest to come out and for them to bring the casket in. I was in the front row with Mom. Finally, Edward, Emmett, Dad, Charlie, Mr. Hale and Marcus walked into the church carrying the casket. They set it on the wheely-thing, I wasn't sure what it was called, and took their seats.

After a few more minutes, the priest came out.

"Let us pray." he spoke. "Our father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen."

He said a few more prayers and talked for a little while. Then he dismissed us from the church to head over to the cemetery.

The final ceremony there only took a few minutes at most. I watched Bella as we stood there. She completely lost control of herself and her father wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly. Behind me, Edward was sat on the ground. I glanced at him. He was hugging his knees to his body and tears were streaming down his face. I walked over and sat with him. I put my arm around him and allowed him to lean against me, as he buried his face in my shoulder, and shook with silent tears.

After we got home from the ceremony, Bella in tow, everyone went into the living room to just sit and relax. Well, almost everyone. Bella and Edward immediately ran up the stairs, and I heard two doors slam as they hid themselves from the world. I wanted badly to go and check on them, to give them a shoulder to cry on, to give them words of comfort, but Carlisle held me back.

Bella stayed here for the rest of the week before going home. During that week, she hardly left my room, and barely spoke to anyone. Edward stayed holed up in his room as well. He wouldn't come out for anything. This was going to be a long process for the both of them. But, they would get better. They would just need a little time.

_**A/N: So, I don't know if that prayer is completely right, I got it off the internet. I personally have never been to church, and the one PROPER funeral I have been to, I didn't remember the prayers from so yeah. Again, I am not a religious person, and if religion offends anyone, I apologise, but it was pretty much necessary. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I think I forgot to put this is my last chapter. Oh well.**_

_**A/N: Go and check out the stories being written by LilMsSugarRush if you haven't already. She's amazing. Also, thanks to the other people that have started reviewing this. It really does mean a lot to me. This story comes from the heart and it's really difficult to write. I write this story in different points of views, of people that are actually in my life, and it is based upon a true story, though the events from chapter 3 onward, are a bit out of place. But, thanks. Please tell your friends about this and I hope you are all liking this story. Chapter 3 was hard for me to write, based on a girl I know who was close to the one I based this story off. Cierra H. This chapter is based in Emmett's POV, but in my mind, I am writing it as if it were from one of my friend's POVs. Adam N. So, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now. On with the story.**_

_**SUBNOTE: My friend was reading my story over, and found a problem. In chapter 1, I said that Bella was thinking about getting her permit, but then, later I said she was going out and driving her truck. So, I told her that, as her father is a cop, she can get away with it. So, I think I'll stick to that. Also, incase I didn't make it clear enough, this is an ALL HUMAN story. =D**_

Manda: read carefully for a special surprise. =D

**Emmett's POV- Finding out, dealing his own way**

After Edward hung up his phone, Alice asked what had happened. Edward ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that something was out of place. I waited patiently until he got his thoughts collected and answered Alice's question.

"Jasper's dead. I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me, please." He got up and left the table. Alice soon followed. I, however, did not move. I sat in shock. But, I decided I could not, would not, sit and sulk and wallow in self misery. I would remain strong for Alice and Edward. And for Bella. And Rose. Rose was like my little sister. I had to remain strong for her, when her real big brother just died. I sat there and played with my food while I let the news sink in good and long.

"Emmett, why don't you go and check on Edward and Alice?" Mom suggested, quietly. I nodded, rising from the table, and went upstairs in a daze. When I reached Edward's door, I put on a mask, so to speak, so that no one would see behind it, to see my true feelings. So that no one would see that I was suddenly completely dead inside.

I knocked on Edward's door and opened it slowly. He was sitting on his bed with his cell phone in his hand, typing away madly as he attempted to text someone.

"Edward, who are you telling? You know, it's not a good idea to start telling everyone. That's up to Rose and her parents to do that." I said softly to him.  
"It's just Bella." he said, moodily, almost angrily, and definitely in a hurt tone.  
"How is she?"  
"Well, she's better than Jasper anyway."  
"So, she's not very good then?" Edward shook his head and let out a deep breath. His phone vibrated in his hand and he flipped it open.  
"I'm asking her to come over."  
"Okay. That might be a good idea." He nodded. I stuck around until she replied back to him again.

"Um... I'm gonna go check on Alice now."  
"Okay. Tell her that Bella will be here in about a half hour, please?"  
"Sure thing bro."

I walked down to Alice's room, and went in silently. She was curled up under her blankets, with her face hidden in the pillow. If you weren't looking close enough, you could have missed her. I sat down on the bed next to her, and rubbed her back wordlessly. It hurt me greatly to see my sister hurting like this. Almost as bad as it hurt finding out that my brother (albeit non-blood related) was dead. I yearned to find out how it had happened. I needed to know. There was a burning curiosity inside of me, and it would not go away until I had figured this out, and had put all my worries and sadness to rest.

"Ali. It'll be okay. He's in a better place. Whatever pain he may have had is no longer there." I finally spoke to her. She did not speak. "Hey, listen, Ali, Edward wanted me to tell you that Bella is coming over. So, come downstairs if you want to see her."  
"I'll be down in a minute." She finally whispered.  
"Come on, sister. Get on my back. I'll carry you down there." I said, trying to make her feel a little bit better. I hoped that by her feeling better about it, I would not feel as bad either. She giggled and came out from her protective mass of blankets. She put her arms around my neck, and her legs around my stomach. I grabbed her legs and carried her down the stairs into the living room.

I plopped her down on the couch with a slight "oomph" from her. I walked over and sat down on one of the love seats. Mom and Dad were sitting on the other one. I got lost in my own thoughts, and barely noticed it when Edward sat down beside me.

The rest of that night, and the rest of the week passed by in such a blur. I remembered Bella passing out that night. I remember getting a text from Alice the next morning about the funeral dates and times. Other than that, I don't really remember too much. All this trying to hide my emotions junk wasn't working out the way I'd hoped it to.

A couple days after it happened, I went over to see Rose. No one knew I was there, but I had to go and see my little sister. I couldn't just NOT talk to her right now. She needed me. I hoped she was okay.

She needed me more than I thought she had. When I had arrived there, she ran outside and threw her arms around me. As I hugged her back, she burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. I almost lost it right then and there. But, I held myself together. I'm not sure how. But, I managed it. I guess when you realize that someone needs you so badly, you kind of forget about yourself for a while, and focus solely on that person.

All I could do for her was talk to her and tell her words of comfort. Jasper shined like a star while he was here. And, in one sudden, terrible burst of light, he wasn't. And, we were left shrouded in darkness, trying to see again.

As I thought the words, I knew they were as true as true could be. But, I whispered them aloud. Whether anyone else heard them or not, I said them.

Who knew I, Emmett, the smartass, funny, never serious guy, could be feeling in such a way? This was terrible. Completely awful. What's worse, was that I could not share my feelings with anyone. Not even my own family. I had to keep my emotions locked away deep inside. Why? So that the others would stay strong too. So that everyone else would see that, if I could make it through this, then they all could too.

I could make it through this. Right? I wasn't so sure of myself right now. I don't know what drove me to think this way, or to say the things I did, but I did it anyway. It was for the good of the others. Why was a being so selfless, in a time when everyone would have understood if I were the most selfish, brooding person in the world?

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer this question. I was locked in battle with myself, and I didn't know who was winning. My brain, or my heart. My heart was telling me to go ahead and be as miserable as I wanted. That it was my right to be. My brain on the other hand, was telling me that my family needed me, and that I couldn't just wallow in self-hatred and sadness.

I know, you are probably questioning now why I said self-hatred. Well, I'll tell you why I used the term self-hatred. I hate myself so dearly right now. I feel like I could have stopped that accident, made it so that it never even happened at all. I felt that I could have saved Jasper. But, where was I instead, I ask you? At home. In my kitchen. Eating dinner.

I could have invited him over that night for dinner, like I typically did. Did I? No. I didn't even consider it as a possibility. Ugh. I was so stupid!

_Emmett, cool it! You are letting yourself get way to into this. Stop thinking about it before your shield is let down too much and someone notices something! _I thought to myself. Oh, who am I kidding. Someone has surely noticed something by now, I haven't cracked a single joke all week.

I also had a secret. Something I would NOT be letting mom and dad know any time soon. I had gone out with a few of the guys and gotten a tattoo in memory of Jasper (JWH) . It was simply a cross with his initials in it, the date of his death, and RIP on it. (**I'll try to get you guys a picture for that**) It was on my lower right leg.

No one knew about this tattoo yet, except for the couple of guys that went with me, and had also gotten one done. I had thought long and hard about it. Well, a few days anyway. I couldn't really see myself regretting the decision to get this tattoo anytime in the future, so I decided to go ahead with it and get it.

But, that was a secret that wasn't lasting too long. About two days after the funeral, Dad discovered 'my secret'. I had banged my leg pretty hard and he thought I might have broken it, or just badly sprained it.

I fought against him as he tried to lift the leg of my jeans up to look at my leg. He was getting frustrated quickly.  
"Emmett, what are you hiding from me? I want to know about it."  
"Dad, you're gonna be pretty pissed. I didn't want you all to find out."  
"What is it son?"  
"Try not to be too mad at me?"  
"I promise. Now, what stupid thing have you gone and done, now?" I lifted my pants leg and showed him the tattoo.

"Oh. Emmett. A tattoo?"  
"I'm not sorry I got it, Dad." He sighed.  
"Well, it could be worse. I suppose we have to tell your mother about it?"  
"Probably." It was my turn to sigh.  
"Well, your leg seems to be fine. Just gonna be sore for a few days." I nodded at him. "Do you want to tell your mother now, or later?"

"We should get it over with now, don't you think? So we can get the explosion done with and move on?"  
"I agree." Carlisle opened the door and called to his wife. "Esme? Can you come in here for a moment please, darling?"

After a minute, she appeared in the doorway. In the time it took her to get there, I had rolled his pant leg down over the tattoo and waited. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking slightly. Damn adrenaline.

"What is it?"  
"Emmett has something he'd like to show you."  
"What, Emmett?" I took a deep breath and braced myself for the explosion as I lifted the leg of my pants back up over the tattoo.

"Emmett. A tattoo?" she asked.  
"I'm not sorry I got it."  
"Did you think long and hard about it before you got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"That's it? Just 'okay?' No big explosion? No screaming?"  
"Emmett, you're 18. You're an adult. It's your body. Besides, it's kinda nice. I know he meant a lot to you." she said, shocking both Carlisle and I into complete silence with our mouths hanging open ever so slightly.  
"Thanks, Mom." I said, sincerely.  
"Just don't let your brother or sister see it. I don't want them running off and getting one too. Especially because they are both still underage."  
"Okay."

She started to walk out the door before I spoke again.  
"You know, Rose just got a tattoo as well. Her mom allowed extra to get the artist to do it. It's a beautiful tattoo as well. She got his name on her hip. It's surrounded on either side of his name by wings, and it's got stars trailing from it."  
"It sounds beautiful."

Not another word was said about tattoos for the longest time. From that moment on, the subject was completely avoided. Taboo, I guess you could say. But, only in front of Edward and Alice.

School started back up, and I soon found myself in the school psychologist's office. It was only the first week and I was already in here.

"Hello, Emmett. I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here today?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"Well, Emmett, I just wanted to see how you were handling yourself. I know this summer wasn't easy for you. Would you care to talk about anything?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"See, Emmett, that's the problem. You're too fine. From what everyone says, you haven't so much as cried or anything at all."  
"So?"  
"Emmett, I want you to start seeing a councellor. I have a list here, and I want you to take a look at it. You don't have to, but I'd advise it. Even if you don't want to admit it, you need someone to talk to, and you need to let your feelings go."

I took the paper from her, with the intention of throwing it out, or just disguarding it somewhere. I folded it up and put it in my pocket as I stood to leave the office and head to class.

All during class, I found myself zoning out and thinking about that list. I took it out of my pocket and laid it down flat inside my notebook. I began to look it over. When the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I took my cell phone out and dialed home without thinking.  
"Hello?" came Mom's voice.  
"Mom, I'm coming home, okay?"  
"Why, Emmett? What's wrong?"  
"I just have some stuff that I need to think about and I can't keep getting distracted by it."  
"Alright, dear. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"  
"Um... you know what, sure. If it's no trouble. We all came in the volvo."  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
"Thanks."

When Mom arrived, she came into the office, where I was waiting, and signed me out.  
"Come on, Em. Let's get you home, shall we?" I nodded and stood up. We walked in silence out to the Mercedes.

"So, do you want to talk about anything, Emmett?" I thought about it for a minute.  
"I don't know yet, Mom. I have to sort it out first."

When we got home, I went straight up to my room and lay down on my bed. I took the list out of my pocket again and stared at it. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke again, Mom was sitting on the edge of my bed, shaking me slightly.  
"Emmett? What's this? Who are these people?" She asked me when I sat up.

I sighed, unsure of how exactly to answer that question.  
"Is this why you wanted to come home early?" I nodded again.  
"Um.. yeah. The school psychiatrist gave me a list of people to talk to. She said I needed to talk to someone."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"I don't know. I think I might."  
"Of course, Emmett. If it's something you want to do. Something that you feel you need, then by all means, do it. Don't be afraid of offending us."

I looked through the list later that afternoon and decided to call some of these people.

Finally I found someone that would take me as soon as possible. I made an appointment for the very next day, right after school.

That day, I took the jeep to school and told everyone that I would not be home for a little while after school. I told them that there was something I had to do. No one asked what or why, and I was thankful for that.

After school, I hoped in the jeep, and drove quickly out of the parking lot. It was still a nearly half hour drive to get to the office, which was in Port Angeles.

When I got there, I told the receptionist who I was and went to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs to wait for her to call my name.

My attention was turned in another direction when I caught a sign in the corner of my eye. I looked around to it and stared for a moment. The poster, as I found it was, read, "It's okay to ask for help." I turned back to stare at the floor. So, was it a good thing I was doing this? Could this be beneficial to me? I sure hoped so.

Finally, I heard my name. I looked up and saw the receptionist waiting for me by a door. I stood up and took a deep breath. She lead me beyond the door and into a hallway. She stopped outside a door and knocked. I read the nametag on the door. "**AMANDA STERLING**". Oh great. I'd have to be spilling my guts to a woman. When I had looked on the list, it didn't give specifics about first names, so I had just read Dr. Sterling, psycologist.

She sat behind a desk, waiting for me. She was young. Maybe just starting out. Not in the practice long.  
"Ah. Emmett. Hello. Make yourself comfortable. Please." I sat down in a chair and waited for her to speak again.

"So, Emmett, is there anything you'd like to talk about today? Anything you'd like to know about me, maybe?"  
"Can we get to know each other before we talk about my problems?"  
"Of course, Emmett. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. Well, obviously you already know my name is Amanda. I graduated from Harvard 3 years ago with a degree in psychology. I also have a degree in writing. I love helping people and writing. They are my two most favorite hobbies. In my spare time, I love just going out and being with my friends. I'm 25 years old."  
"Well, Dr. Sterling, it's nice to meet you."  
"Call me Amanda. Please. It's less formal that way."

"Okay. Amanda. Well, as you know, my name is Emmett. I'm 18 years old. I'm in my senior year in High School, now. I love playing sports. Football, baseball, anything I can play, really. I also love spending time with my brother, Edward, and my sister, Alice. My dad is a doctor at the hospital. We live in a very large house hidden deep in the woods."

"Well, Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, may I ask, what brings you into my office today?"  
"Well, you see, the psychologist at school said she thought I needed to talk to someone and gave me a list of people to call. You were the only one who would take me almost immediately so I made the appointment."  
"Yes, we take our jobs very seriously here, and we get people in as soon as we can if they need us."

"Well, you see, my best friend died in July. Was killed acutally. In a car accident."  
"Yes. That can be very traumatic. I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Emmett."  
"Yeah. It was really hard on me. But, I wasn't able to grieve about it at all. I had too many people I needed to think about. Too many people I needed to stay strong for."

"Yeah, that can be really hard on a person. So, are you looking to grieve. You wanted someone to talk to, so that you could finally let go of everything that you've had to keep hidden deep from everyone so that they'd be okay?"  
"Yeah. I think that's what I woud like."  
"Well, we can do that here, Emmett."

After what seemed like only minutes, the little bell dinged, signaling the end of our session. I was already starting to feel better. This turned out to be a really good idea after all. I thanked Amanda and left her office, after collecting myself enough. I went straight home, feeling better than I had in a long time.

_**A/N: One of the lines in this chapter I got from my bestie, Manda while we were discussing this chapter at 12:00am one night. The original line went: "Greg shined like a star while he was here and in one sudden, terrible, burst of light he wasn't, and we were left shrouded in darkness, trying to see again." Nearly brought tears to my eyes. I love her. That's why she's my bestie. haha. So, of course, I was like, I really like that, I'm going to use it, if you'll allow me. She said of course. So, there it is.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

A/N: No POV and really short. Sorry I said I was back and then neglected to write. I really have no excuse. But, I have decided to end this story, as it didn't really seem anyone was reading. For the people who had been reading, thank you, and I hope you had a good ride. This was a really theraputic story to write and it was great that I was able to get my cousin's story out there through these characters. Keep an eye out for my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise

The death of Jasper Hale had impacted everyone that had known him. For some people, it would take years to recover from the sudden, unexpected tragedy. For others, it would take the summer, and then they would forever be fine, and never bothered from the tragedy again.

Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Emmett had all grieved in their own ways, and had each taken their own amount of time to get better. Some needed the help of their friends, while others required the help of an outside source.

Bella had been held back from graduating for one class, which she took over the next year and passed with flying colors. She had still gone to graduation that year though, so that she could see Edward, Alice and Emmett walk in the graduation. When it was Bella's turn to graduate, a year later, the three had done the same for her.

The four made sure to never go more than a few days without speaking to each other, so as to remain as close as ever, and also to ensure that they wouldnt lose each other like they had lost Jasper.

Edward and Alice had both been allowed to get a small tattoo to remember him by when they had turned of age. Esme had taken them herself.

Emmett had lost himself, even with the psychiatrist visits, and had decided that he needed a change. He moved far away and started a whole new life with all new people, only coming back to visit occasionally, and not really keeping in contact with any of us.

But, in the end, they had all found a way to cope, and had moved on. To this day, they would forever remember Jasper Hale.


	6. special sort of thank you

Dear Readers,

This is a very special sort of author's note that I am writing to you. Today, just a few moments ago, I recieved a special sort of review for this story. It was a review from someone who personally knew the person this story was based on. I wanted to message them, but was unable to locate this person.

I wanted to give them a special thank you for the review they left me. G-Con, as he was known by most people, was one of the warmest, most special people, and anyone who was lucky enough to know him will forever be touched by him. So many people lost a great friend, a brother, a cousin, etc, that day. It really was a terrible loss for everyone.

I, personally, lost a cousin. I could go on forever about all the great things he did in terms of family, but I don't think this is the place for it. You probably know me. I am Christie Oefelein. While writing this story, dedicated for him, I found that it had been a better release than anything else I'd done to try and ease the hurt, the anger, everything that I'd felt inside.

Of course, it had eased greatly over time, but I found this helped to truly let it all go. When it comes to Gregory Conover, there is a lot I regret, but I am able to look passed it and to remember him for the great person that he was.

Family is important, and he never let anyone forget it. He was taken from us too young; entirely too soon, but he will never realy be gone, for he remains in the hearts of the many, many people he left behind.

There is a quote that fits that statement perfectly, and it is something I live by. It goes, "Those who love us, never really leave us. And you can always find them in (your heart)."

I was touched, more than words can say, to recieve your review this afternoon. At first, I was slightly shocked that someone I possibly knew read my story without me having to tie them up and force them to read it or proofread it because they were a part of the fanfiction world too.

In the review, you mentioned Carolee. I had the good fortune to meet her and speak with her once before, but I never got to get to know her or to become friends with her. But, the time I met her, she was one of the sweetest people, and she must have been one of the most amazing and kind-hearted people for Greg to have been with her. I am positive that they are up there somewhere looking down on us all and probably joking about where all our lives have taken us, as opposed to where we always talked about them leading.

May they always rest in peace and never be forgotten.

Thank you for making my day. :)


End file.
